


Birthday

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※假設Alex小時候喜歡和Michael在一起，而且Michael很寵Alex<br/>※OOC!<br/>※感謝@BlackCatCiao 提供故事<br/>※故事：約瑟的神奇彩衣 ，劇情是參考維基百科上的，只有字句有做修改<br/>※第一次發文，不太會操作</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> ※假設Alex小時候喜歡和Michael在一起，而且Michael很寵Alex  
> ※OOC!  
> ※感謝@BlackCatCiao 提供故事  
> ※故事：約瑟的神奇彩衣 ，劇情是參考維基百科上的，只有字句有做修改  
> ※第一次發文，不太會操作

Alex將自己的身體蜷縮於被窩中，心臟加速跳動，興奮的咧嘴而笑，連棉被也無法遮掩歡喜。只剩下幾分鐘，之後，他就七歲了，每個人生命中只有一個七歲生日，而他的將要到來。  
Alex將頭伸出被窩，雙眼緊盯時鐘上的指針，於最後的幾秒輕聲倒數，指針到零的那剎那，Alex跳起身歡呼，但小心地別發出太大的聲響，以免吵到隔壁房的Jeep。  
翻過身，Alex大字型躺在床上，咯咯笑著，期待早上的蛋糕會是什麼口味，期待早上會得到什麼禮物，期待早上的…他停了一下，「Michael會來嗎？」Alex低聲詢問自己，沒人能回答他，他自己也沒有答案，他希望Michael能出現，即使沒有生日禮物，仍希望Michael能夠出現。

「Michael沒有來…」Alex伸出舌頭舔掉手指上的奶油，心情較於早晨低落些。才剛舔乾淨的手再抓一塊蛋糕，大口吃下，讓鼻尖沾到不少奶油，突然聽到外頭傳來些聲響，Alex將手上的蛋糕扔至桌上，不顧臉上和手上沾滿奶油，高興地衝出門外。「你來了！」Alex緊抱Michael，些許奶油沾到黑色大衣。  
天使將男孩抱回房內，拿紙巾將Alex臉上的奶油擦拭乾淨。  
Alex拉拉大衣衣角，「Michael~」尾音拖長。  
「嗯？」  
「帶我飛好不好？」Alex眨眨眼，眼神露出懇求，正當天使開口拒絕時，男孩趕緊補上一句，「拜託~」尾音拉長。  
天使嘆了口氣，「好。」  
Alex開心的緊抱Michael，臉頰輕輕蹭著對方。

風吹亂了金髮，不過Alex並不在意，他咯咯笑著，雙手環著天使的脖子，感受空氣撫過臉頰，天真的表情令天使微微皺眉，男孩不知道自己將面對的是什麼，希望男孩能將美好的回憶留在心中，未來的道路會越來越辛苦。

能和Michael整天在一起對Alex來說是最棒的生日。  
即使玩了一整天，讓自己累得發睏。  
「晚安。」Michael摸下Alex的頭，起身準備離開，手卻被Alex抓住，「說故事給我聽，好嗎？」  
天使想了一下，「想聽什麼故事？」  
小腦袋歪一邊，「都可以。」  
Michael清清喉嚨。「很久以前，雅各有十一個兒子。其中，最小的兒子─約瑟，特別受父親寵愛，這令其他兄長感到十分忌妒，尤其當約瑟得到父親贈送的七彩衣，明顯的感受到父親對約瑟的偏愛。」Michael稍微停下，注意到Alex睜大雙眼，專心聽著故事。「一直以來，約瑟經常述說自己的夢境，說有一天，他將接受兄長們的跪拜，這使兄長們感到十分不安且緊張，決定將約瑟除掉，以免夢境成真。」  
Alex倒抽一口氣，小手握緊Michael的手。  
「接著他們將約瑟賣去作為奴隸，並且帶至埃及。回到家中宣稱約瑟遭野獸咬死，以破爛又沾染血的彩衣作為證據，欺騙雅各，並勸雅各別太傷心。」Michael說著。「在埃及，約瑟被賣到大富翁波提伐家中。而波提伐的妻子不斷的勾引約瑟，約瑟不斷的抗拒，不過波提伐聽到了吵鬧聲，撞見約瑟和自己的妻子親密的樣子，憤怒的將約瑟送進大牢。」  
「什麼樣是勾引？我要你說故事是勾引你嗎？」Alex問，「你帶我飛會不會親密到讓我被送進大牢？」  
「在獄中的約瑟雖然感到十分沮喪，仍運用著自己的能力幫大家解夢。」Michael沒有回答Alex的問題，並同樣無視了後面一連串的問題。「有一天，法老夢見了一個怪異的夢境，全埃及都沒人能解開，此時法老的管家想起約瑟的能力，將約瑟帶至法老面前。聽完法老的夢境，約瑟解釋著，代表埃及即將面臨七個豐年與七個荒年。法老非常佩服這個解釋，要求約瑟來處理此事，儲存糧食以度過荒年，於是約瑟成為法老的左右手，地位僅次法老之下。」  
「那約瑟的哥哥們呢？」  
「約瑟的兄長們在荒年中飢餓度過，並後悔欺騙了他們的父親。聽說了埃及有非常多的食物，於是一起去埃及乞討食物。約瑟給了他們大量的食物並準備送他們回去，可是偷偷放了一只金杯在他們的兄弟─班傑明的袋子中。」Michael感覺到男孩的手握得更緊，「在他們離開時，阻止他們，來指控他們偷走金杯。」  
「可是…」  
Michael沒打算讓Alex插嘴，「但是當約瑟在班傑明身上搜出金杯時，其他兄長祈求約瑟放了班傑明。約瑟了解兄長們與當年不同，便和他們相認，還將雅各接至埃及一起生活。」  
Alex聽完故事並沒有放開Michael的手，他知道天使不會再跟他多說一個故事，可是又希望天使能陪他入眠。「晚安。」嘟起嘴，死抓著天使的手，闔上眼。  
等到Alex的呼吸逐漸平緩，Michael將手抽出，溫柔的摸下Alex的臉頰，「生日快樂。」語畢，轉身離去。


End file.
